Presently, user equipment (UE), such as wireless communication devices, communicate with other communication devices using wireless signals, such as within a network environment that can include one or more cells within which various communication connections with the network and other devices operating within the network can be supported. Network environments often involve one or more sets of standards, which each define various aspects of any communication connection being made when using the corresponding standard within the network environment. Examples of developing and/or existing standards include new radio access technology (NR), Long Term Evolution (LTE), Universal Mobile Telecommunications Service (UMTS), Global System for Mobile Communication (GSM), and/or Enhanced Data GSM Environment (EDGE).
At any given time, the conditions related to establishing and maintaining a communication connection between the wireless communication device and the network via a particular cell can be different depending upon which one of the cells and/or antenna ports are being used to support the connection. These conditions can change over time, where the ability to communicate may be dependent upon the movement of the wireless communication device relative to the coverage area associated with each of the cells/antenna ports, as well as the impact that other devices, which are transmitting signals wirelessly in the vicinity of the wireless communication device either as part of or separate from the network at the same or similar frequencies, might have on any further attempted communications. In some cases, the conditions that might be of concern may be generic to the overall environment, separate from but detectable by the network. In other cases, the conditions that might be of concern may be network specific. In either case, the network may be aware of circumstances, that might be helpful to be considered, in determining the best way for a wireless communication device to establish or maintain a communication connection with the network.
The present inventors have recognized that it may be helpful for the network to convey downlink transmit antenna port specific parameters, that could be used to provide an offset or adjustment value that could be used by the wireless communication device to influence and/or better direct the operation of the wireless communication device within the network.